Birthday Boy
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: Happy birthday Sasuke!


**Birthday boy!**

**Aby: **Hola hola welcome to Sasuke's Birthday gift fanfic. Dedicated to Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Happy birthday teme!

**Sakura:** Remember we love you!

**Kakashi: **Let's get it started.

Sasuke yawned, narrowing his eye sleepy. He was trying to keep himself wake to Kakashi lecture. He looked at the class clock, 10 minutes until school is over. In the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto sleeping to his right arm, drooling on his desk. He looked left, seeing Sakura preparing to burst out of the class. Sasuke smirked remember what happened early today.

(Earlier)

(Morning at Uchiha mansion)

A woman, with raven hair in a messy bun, knocked the door and opens it. Followed by a male with raven hair in a low pony tail.

"Sasu-chan~!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, singed. Itachi was right behind his mother, smirking.

Sasuke grumble under his navy blue/ white blanket.

Mikoto counted "1 2 3 go!"

Itachi and Mikoto began singing happy birthday.

Sasuke checked his calendar, July 23rd. Great

Sasuke groan, oh how he hates his birthday, especially the song! It annoys him!

When done singing, Mikoto drag Sasuke out bed and squeeze his air out of him.

"I can't believe it! Both my babies are all grown up! Omg! My baby is 18 already!" Mikoto said still squeezing Sasuke.

"Mother I can't breathe!" said the out of breath Sasuke.

"Oh sorry (Lets go of Sasuke). Get ready you have school today." Mikoto smiled, leaving the room. Sasuke stood up and stretch.

When the mother left the room, Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi, telling his 'get-out'.

Itachi shrug.

"Just to let you know. Naruto is here-"Itachi stopped by the booming voice of Blond boy running in room tackling Sasuke to the ground while saying:

"Happy birthday teme!"

"Get off me dobe."

They wrestled on the ground. The end results Sasuke sitting on Naruto. Sasuke looked at his closet mirror man he's a total mess. He only had boxers and shorts on and bed head.

Itachi smirk and saw pink in the corner of his eye. It was Sakura with a cheerful smile playing on her face.

"Ohayo! Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said walking into the room.

Sasuke froze. Crap. Of all times why does his crush need to see him like this!

Sakura looked at Sasuke then blush.

"Tell me when you're done getting ready."Sakura said walking to the living room.

"Ohh~. Hey otouto, you might consider putting on some clothes on." Itachi said walking out of his room.

Sasuke glared holes back Itachi.

"Hey teme. I know how to gain Sakura's heart." Naruto said with a foxy grin, "Also can you get off me."

Sasuke had a light blush which did not go unnoticed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto Orange Collar, and drag his to the window throw Naruto out the window. Good thing the outside pool was next to Sasuke room.

Sasuke would never admit it but he has some feeling towards the cheerful pink-headed girl. It took 3 years for Itachi and Naruto to admit it. So basically Naruto and Itachi know, he thinks.

He met Sakura in park along with Naruto. He could remember like it was yesterday.

_(Flash back 12 years ago)_

_Sasuke was reading a chapter book surrounded by his fangirls. The fangirls kept yelling, or annoying him while he's trying to read his book. He sighed deeply, making the fangirls go wild._

"_Hey leave him alone!" yelled a boy voice coming from the back. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_While the blond-headed boy come into view. He was in Sasuke's neighborhood, he remember yelling at him to 'stop being cool' when he just wanted to say hi. His blue eyes connected with onyx. His eyes telling him 'want to go somewhere quieter?'.Then nodded his head to the woods. Sasuke nodded. _

_The boy gave him a foxy and started sprinting there. Sasuke stood up clutching his book in his hand a follow the blond boy. In matter of seconds, Sasuke caught up to the blond boy, hearing the girls behind them, yelling to come back. The boy led Sasuke to the forest. when entering soon in front of a tree with a tree house on it. There was a girl with short bubblegum hair in front of it. She was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts._

" _Sakura!" The blond boy yelled. The girl turned around._

"_Naruto, where have you been?" Girl said with annoyed voice. Naruto ran up put his arms on his knees._

"_Sakura,(pant) nice to see you too. I brought a new friend with me." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke was panting in the background._

_Sakura looks at Sasuke._

" _I'm Haruno Sakura," She said with a cheerful smile. Sasuke light blush, but nobody notice it. _

"_Hi, I forgot to introduce myself, my bad. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future principle! Believe it!" Naruto shouted _

"_And you are?" Sakura said politely _

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied with emotionless face._

_Naruto and Sakura said at the same time "Are you emo?"_

_Sasuke gave the 'what the hell look'._

" _Naruto, I think you brought a emo person!" Sakura said._

"_I'm not emo." The raven headed boy said._

"_Your not? Are you sure? You look pretty emo?" Naruto questioned._

"_Yes I'm sure alright, dobe."_

"_What you said, teme!"Naruto said grabbing Sasuke collar. A vein sticks out Sakura's head._

"_Baka." _

"_Emo!" _

"_retard."Sasuke said. Sakura put both her tiny hand in a fist._

"_Jackas-"_

"_Cha!" Sakura said punching Sasuke and Naruto's head. _

"_Itai!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled._

"_I'll be in the treehouse. Tell me when you're done arguing." Sakura said climbing the latter up to the tree house._

(back)

Every since that day, they been hanging out a lot. Soon became best of friends. Their bond was strong. Soon Sasuke grow attach to Naruto and Sakura. Also develop feelings towards Sakura.

(timeskip, walking to school)

Sakura waved a Navy bag in front of Sasuke's face.

"What is it?" Sasuke said pushing the bag out his face.

"Your present." Sakura said, Sasuke try to grab it. "ah ah ah (she waved her finger) wait until lunch."

"Then why you're waving in my face?" Sasuke said.

"To make you curios." Sakura said.

(timeskip: lunch)

Sasuke was walking down the hall.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl called behind. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura walking towards him.

"Come on." Sakura tug Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke said, taming his blush.

"To give you-your g-gift." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

(roof)

Sakura shoved the navy blue bag to Sasuke.

Sasuke grab the bag. And opened it he saw a photo frame of Naruto and Sakura, and note.

He opened the note it said:

_I love you,_

_Love Sakura_

He looked up, Sees Sakura in tears.

"I'm sorry. I want to let you know." Sakura took a deep breath. "I love you. And I understand if you don't want to be more then friends-"

Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said surprised.

"Who's said I didn't want to be more than friends." Sasuke whispers in Sakura's right ear.

Sakura broke the hug and stared at Sasuke wide emerald eyes. Sasuke smiled and blushing a bit.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke crashed his on her lips. Time stop around them. Their were in their own world. Sharing their first kiss together.

(Present)

_Ringgggggggg!_

Sasuke stood up and turn to Sakura.

"Ready for our date." Sasuke smiled. Sakura blushed.

"Get a room!" Naruto yelled in the background.

**Author's notes:**

**Aby:** Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's dumb and Sasuke ooc.

**Naruto: **R&R.

**Sasuke: **Hn.


End file.
